Health disparities have become one of our most pressing public health concerns. Research is needed to help us better understand why health disparities exist and what can be done to reduce and eliminate them. The challenge before us is to develop effective tools, programs, and services that will have an impact on health disparities and provide opportunities for a better quality of life. Less is known about development of effective approaches for health risk reduction among African Americans and Hispanics compared to Whites which represents a clear need for research efforts that can be widely disseminated. The theme of the proposed research in risk reduction is "Reducing Health Disparities through Health Promotion and Disease Prevention: Reducing Risk across the Lifespan among African Americans and Hispanic Populations." Despite the existence of a major institution, a Historically Black College and University, a Hispanic Serving Institution, community health clinics, and extensive community based organizations in this region of Texas, no coordinated research efforts exists that address health disparities. The Partnership of Texas A&M University (TAMU) and Prairie View A&M University (PVAMU) is forged to begin to link the TAMU System schools to conduct studies and promote activities that will reduce and eliminate health disparities. Specifically, this proposed project will, as stated in the RFA, "augment and strengthen institutional infrastructure and capacity to conduct research aimed at addressing and ultimately eliminating health disparities." The Specific Aims of the overall project are: 1) to develop and organize research collaborations; 2) to link university, health care and community partners; 3) to conduct 2 major studies, as described in this grant application, around the theme of "Reducing Health Disparities through Health Promotion and Disease Prevention: Reducing Risk across the Lifespan Among African Americans and Hispanic Populations;" and 5) to maintain four cores (Administrative, Research Development, Career Development, and Community Outreach). [unreadable] [unreadable]